<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With You by adachiscumsock (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751700">Stuck With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adachiscumsock'>adachiscumsock (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Time Rush (Band), Heffron Drive (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bottom Tom Holland, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kendall is extremely dominant, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Rough Sex, SO MANY HICKIES, Sensitive nipples because I say so, Tom Holland nude under hoodie, Tom is the cutest Bottom, Top Kendall Schmidt, crackship, fluff in the beginning, lots of dirty talk, slight blood ig?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adachiscumsock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>•kendall ends up with tom in quarantine. things get spicy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kendall Schmidt/Tom Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was sitting on his bed, listening to music and staring out his window. It was about 8:30 pm. Everyone but him had gone to bed early. There wasn't much you can do in quarantine. He was wearing nothing but a Heffron Drove hoodie and some pink socks. He was by himself, lonely and isolated.</p><p>Well, not completely alone. He did have his family. His brothers, best friend. Plus they just got chickens.</p><p>But there was only one person he wanted right now.</p><p>His boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt.</p><p>Kendall was all the way in L.A. They rarely got to see each due to the distance, the pandemic just making it worse. Who knows how long it'll be before they can be together again? He just want the tall blonde to hold him close to his chest. With those dreamy green eyes, smooth voice..</p><p>Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of someone calling him. He looked over at his phone, irritated.</p><p>What reason would anyone actually call him?</p><p>He slid over the answer button. "Hello?" He spoke flatly.</p><p>"Hey dollface." </p><p>Tom sat up quickly. "Kendall?"</p><p>"I mean last time I checked I was. Listen, I have a surprise for you." The blonde said through the phone.</p><p>"What? Did you buy a cat?" Tom asked, cringing at the thought of one of those fuzzy demons being near him.</p><p>Kendall scoffed. "Hell no, Yuma's enough. Just come to your front door." </p><p>"What wh-"</p><p>Click!</p><p>He hung up.</p><p>Tom quickly got out of his bed and ran out into the living room, his heart pounding. He didn't even bother putting on boxers. There way no fucking way that jackass flew over to see him. He went over to the door, quickly unlocking it. He opened the door and-</p><p>There he was</p><p>"KENDALL!" Tom screamed, tackling Kendall into a tight hug. Luckily, Kendall caught him so they didn't go tumbling down. </p><p>"Why are you here?? They said to stay home-" Tom's rambling was cut off by Kendall pressing a finger to his lips.</p><p>"I was already on my way over when they said everything was shutting down. By the time I landed, it was too late to go back." </p><p>He started walking inside, pulling a small luggage bag behind him. Tom lead him into his room, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>"So you're stuck with me? What about your pig?" The brunette asked in a worried tone.</p><p>"I sent James over." He smiled softly at Tom, putting his bag in the room's closet. He flopped down on the bed.</p><p>"Oh my god, its James. I'm so relieved." Tom commented sarcastically. He never really liked James that much. He wasn't sure if it was due to jealousy or not.</p><p>Didn't matter though.</p><p>Kendall grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto his leg. Tom blushed slightly and layed his head down on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile. Yeah it sucked, Kendall was gonna be stuck here for who knows how long but he was stuck with Tom. </p><p>The blonde chuckles. "You must've been waiting for me. You're not wearing anything under this, are you?" He asked, trailing a hand up Tom's thigh. </p><p>The brunette blushed harder, forgetting that he didn't even bother putting on anything when he answered the door. He had been laying in bed for an hour or so, at that point he felt that pants weren't necessary. </p><p>He closed his legs together out of embarrassment. "Your merch is really comfty and warm, I didn't even need pants." He said sheepishly, rather flustered.</p><p>"..I-" Kendall started to turn a light red. "I'm going to take that as a yes.." </p><p>Tom moved closer to him and straddled his lap, his legs around his waist. </p><p>"I love you.." Tom said softly, cupping Kendall's face. </p><p>"I love you too Tom.." Kendall said back, wrapping his arms around Tom's small waist.</p><p>He leaned in and kissed Kendall softly, the older singer kissing back instantly. He moved his hand down, giving Tom's perky ass a firm squeeze. (Oooo 👀) </p><p>Tom gasps softly and flushes, starting to kiss Kendall with more force. Kendall slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting the inside of it. The brunette grabbed a fistful of Kendall's blonde hair and tugged on it gently. They went back to kissing, making out for five minutes. Or ten? Who knows.</p><p>Tom pulled away from the heated kiss, a thin trail of saliva between them. They flop down foward onto the bed, Kendall ontop of Tom.</p><p>Kendall moved the hood of the sweatshirt aside and started attacking Tom's pale neck, marking him with many, many hickies. The britt whimpered, now pulling on his fluffy locks. His breathing got heavier. He kept groping and rubbing his nude ass, emitting more sounds from the Spiderman actor.</p><p>Damn him, making me all hot and bothered already..</p><p>In all honesty, they hadn't seen each other in months so they were extremely touch starved. They couldn't help it.</p><p>Kendall kept biting, sucking, nibbling and it was driving Tom crazy. He was nipping at all those tender parts he knew made the brunnette like submissive putty. Plus he was grinding against him in those skinny jeans. </p><p>Other guys didn't rough him up because he was so small. Kendall didn't care and it was so fucking hot.</p><p>"..kendall.." Tom moaned softly, his cock already hard and pressed between the two of them. </p><p>"Yes baby?" Kendall smirked against his neck, moving another hand up the gray hoodie. He moved the cold pad of his thumb over Tom's sensitive nipple.</p><p>He gasped and shuddered, his back arching slightly. That was also another tender spot. Kendall's always taken advantage of that weak point, but that was a story for another time.</p><p>Kendall pinched and rolled the swollen bud between his fingers, making Tom squirm snd mewl under him. It was a beautiful sight that made the blonde's skinny jeans tighten in a certain area. He cursed under his breath, which Tom also found hot.</p><p>He just found everything about his boyfriend hot. </p><p>Kendall decided to tease and play with the britt a bit more. He pulled Tom's hoodie up to his neck and flicked his tongue along his other nipple. "What is it that you want me to do?" He spoke lowly in that seductive voice, pulling at the nipple with his teeth.</p><p>Tom let out a strangled moan, his dick twitching hard against his stomach. He was already a mess, forming words wasn't the easiest thing to do at the moment.</p><p>"I-I want you to..uhh.." </p><p>"Use your words dollface or I can't do anything."</p><p>Tom whined. The damn pet names. "Please..I-I want you to fuck me.." He got out. "F-fuck me with your c-cock.."</p><p>"How badly do you want it?~" Kendall continued, circling his entrance teasingly.</p><p>"..really bad.." The brunnette whimpered.</p><p>"Obviously not bad enough." The blonde stopped his motions. Tom made a sound of protest, bucking his hips. </p><p>"Please!" He whined. "I-I can't, Kendall please. I've been w-waiting for so long. Please fuck me, do whatever you want. Just please, I need your dick. Do me face down against the mattress, I don't care. Fuck!"</p><p>Kendall gave him that typical smirk. "That's better. You'll need prep first." He opened Tom's nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers with it. He pushed in his index without warning. Tom sqeaked and tightened up around his finger.</p><p>It always baffled Kendall how tight he was. Like how- everything about him is just perfect. He was always so tight around his fingers. </p><p>He knew for damn sure Tom wasn't a virgin.</p><p>Kendall started to slowly thrust in and out of him, Tom already fisting at the sheets. His breathing got heavy.</p><p>Kendall pushed in another, the britt wincing softly at the motion. He sped up his thrusts and brushed up against Tom's sweet spot.</p><p>"K-kendall!" Tom cried out, his legs twitching at the sudden jolt of pleasure. He choked on a moan and squeezed his thighs together. Kendall moved them back apart. He scooted down in between Tom's thighs, his hot breath against his leaking, needy cock.</p><p>"Right there?" He asked, applying more pressure to them bundle of nerves. Kendall held Tom's thigh down with his other hand, feeling him fight against his grip.</p><p>"Oh god yes!" The actor threw his head back against the bed, his back arched as his boyfriend continued abusing the spot. Tom felt like he could cum just from his fingers.</p><p>It's happened before.</p><p>He kept whining and thrashing against the sheets, making Kendall's blood all hot. All those noises and how he just took it. How he looked, all lewd and spread out in his hoodie of all things.</p><p>"Fuck Tom, you're so hot. The things you do to me.." He pulled his fingers out of Tom's now puffy hole and pressed his clothed hard on against it. "Feel that?"</p><p>Tom made another submissive noise, his body becoming hot all over. His dick visibly erect and poking through the hoodie. He looked up at Kendall, his cheeks all flushed. "D-did I do that?" He breathed out.</p><p>Kendall got close to Tom's ear, biting on his lobe. "Yes you did.." He huffed. "..now you're gonna take it like a good boy.."</p><p>Something heavy slapped Tom's thigh, the britt already knowing what it was. His breath hitched.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"You ready?" Kendall asked, making sure he had consent to continue. Tom nodded, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.</p><p>Kendall slowly starts to push into Tom's heat, Tom gasping and groaning because it really has been that long. The singer pushes in all the way, Tom's tight ass clinging around him oh so perfectly. He groans, giving an experimental rock of the hips. </p><p>Tom grabs at Kendall's shirt, his face against the taller male's shoulder. His breathes ragged already.</p><p>Kendall laughs softly. "Oh baby, I missed this..so good for me.." He grabbed his ass, squeezing it roughly. Tom let out a soft moan, loving how rough he was with him. </p><p>"Let go of my neck. I missed that ass so much, I wanna watch it jiggle as I fuck it." He growled.</p><p>Tom did as he was told, letting go of his neck. Kendall pulled out for a moment and flipped him over, putting his face down on the mattress and propping his ass up so he was in downward dog position. Kendall rubbed his tip against Tom's needy hole, teasing him. He then pushed in; Tom biting his lip.</p><p>"Fuck.." Kendall held Tom's hips, pulling out slowly and slamming back into him. Tom's whole body shook as he did, causing him to moan out loudly. His hole twitched as he layed there, his arms weak.</p><p>"K-kendall, do it again.." Tom panted out, pushing back against him.</p><p>Kendall repeats his action, slowly pulling out and roughing slamming back into him. </p><p>Tom cried out, making more lewd noises.</p><p>"Kendall, fuck!" The blonde heard Tom below him, his voice sounding more feminine.</p><p>"You like that, doll?" Kendall asks huskily, satisfied with the sub's reaction. He gave Tom's perky ass a hard slap, another moan coming from him. "So tight for me.."</p><p>"I-I'm all yours.." Tom says quickly.</p><p>Kendall continued, keeping with the long, rough thrusts. The bed started to rock back and forth, Tom with it.  The sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. </p><p>"..hgnn-nah~.." He choked out, trying to to stop the drool coming from his mouth. He was in a state of complete ecstasy. "Fuck me K-kendall, agh~.."</p><p>"I'm f-fucking trying.." Kendall growled dominantly, giving Tom's ass another hard slap. He pressed Tom's face down into the bed and fucked him harder. Tom's loud moans muffled by the matress so his family wouldn't coming stomping in. The bed started to groan and creak, Tom gripping the sheets with white knuckles, moaning his boyfriends name over and over. </p><p>"Yeah, take it. You know you missed me pounding your ass like this." Kendall grabbed a handful of Tom's brown hair, pulling his face up. "Say it baby."</p><p>"I missed it! Pound me, oh g-god!" He wailed, his back arching from the pain and pleasure. Kendall let go of his hair and repositioned himself. With a hard snap of his hips, Tom became a crying mess, tears welling up from all pleasure. He pushed back and whimpered out loudly, his hole clenching around Kendall. </p><p>Kendall hissed and grabbed his dick, starting to stroke him so he could cum sooner. "Like that baby? Right there?" The singer taunted, thrusting extra hard on the 'there'.</p><p>"Yes, YES! D-don't stop, uhh!" Tom stuck his tongue out as his eyes rolled back slightly, looking like a hentai character.</p><p>"Look at you, such a mess from my dick." Kendall leaned in and bit down on Tom's neck, hard enough to draw blood. Tom let's out a strangled noise as the blood trickles down his neck. "Enjoying it so much you're crying."</p><p>"K-kendall I-I'm close." The brunette mumbled, his cock twitching in Kendall's hand. "S-so good..~"</p><p>"I know doll, I'll make you feel good, I promise." Kendall sucked the blood off of his neck, leaving once another hickey on the actor's bruised throat. His thrusts becoming more sloppy and erratic, getting close as well.</p><p>"Fuck, I-I'm cumming! Kendall I'm c-cumming!" Tom yelled out, spilling white onto the sheets as his body trembles. He bucked his hips against Kendall's hand, his orgasm hitting in waves.</p><p>Tom clenched tightly around the blonde, triggering his orgasm as well. "M-me too!" Kendall groaned as he bottomed out, cumming inside of the male below him. </p><p>The britt moaned softly and goes limp against the sheets, filled with that wonderfull, warm feeling.</p><p>The taller male pulls out, his seed leaking out of the youger male. Kendall flops down next him and pulls him close.</p><p>After-sex cuddles are also great.</p><p>Tom layed his head on Kendall's chest, too tired to say anything. They both drift off, not even bothering with the mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>